The Remedy
by Willheart
Summary: Oneshot; Black meets N at the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City, and their feelings for each other become apparent. - Rated M for highly suggestive scenes, Isshu Shipping.


_**Author's Note**__; Ever since I played the game this short scene was replaying in my head until I finally took myself the time to write it down. The title is based on the song "The Remedy" by Seether, as I thought it would sort of fit to this. Rated M for suggestive themes and a small bit of detail. If in fact it's too graphic I'll censor it more, but writing of course is a hard thing to censor am I right? xD_

* * *

><p>"<em>I've wished to speak to you for a long time, ever since we met back in Accumula town…"<em>

Black stared up to the Ferris wheel that turned and reeled in a way that if he stared long enough, he felt his mind would become empty. The flashing lights of the color spectrum hypnotized him into believing in no fear. But this couldn't be true, he was very much afraid of meeting N. Alone in a cart, the image of N looking to him with great pity in his heart plagued Black in his mind. He could never forget that regretful face.

He trembled slightly in the knees, he felt ridiculous. N was part of Team Plasma, why did they respect Black almost in a way that they respected N? Why did N respect him more than any of his friends? It didn't make sense, and Black almost backed away from it.

With a deep exhale, a large inhale was taken as he walked over the bridge, seeing N waiting for him with what almost seemed like a look of hunger in his eyes. Perhaps N was plagued with the need to tell Black whatever was needed to be said. Black's spine tingled as he had another suspicion of something entirely different.

"Ahh, you came!" N said with delight and open arms. "Let's get on with this, shall we?"

Black could only nod in reply; he felt like a hollow shell, a puppet as N had a hand on his back to lead him into the cart first before he sat in himself. There were two benches in there, but N decided to sit right next to Black as the door closed. Within seconds, they were off.

N smiled softly to Black as they were lifted much higher than any city building could take them. He was unreasonably close, which made Black feel a little uncomfortable.

"I have something important to tell you, rival trainer." N spoke after a few moments of silence to enjoy the view. Black didn't see the smile on N's face, unable to look to him in the eyes he was staring out the small barred window to the world below. N inched himself closer to touch Black's thigh, he jumped slightly and looked to N. His expression was full of honesty, but there was a small hint of regret in there. "I am the leader of Team Plasma."

There was sudden horror in Black's face as he pinned himself against the wall as far back as he could. This couldn't be true, it wasn't true…he was just trying to scare him. Thoughts reeled in the trainer's head as his heart beat madly against his chest, Black was alone here. High up in the air where no one would hear his cries for help when N decided to murder him.

Frowning, N could only outstretch his hand to Black's. And with all the honesty a man could ever give, he spoke softly. "You mustn't be afraid."

Madly beating, never stopping, Black's heart panicked. To think he actually sort of liked him, but now he was the leader of Team Plasma? His views began to change, if it were true than who was the older man with the colorful robe and bionic eye? That notion didn't matter to him anymore, if he wasn't the leader, well then the youth right in front of him certainly was.

N stared to Black with a look of starvation on his face, as if he wanted to say more than what he did. Instead, he leaned over as Black flinched back and gave him a lustful kiss.

Black's eyes widened as N's tongue slipped quickly into his mouth. Whimpering slightly, he tried desperately to push him away. His hands pressed against his chest as he tried to get N off, but he was weakened by the longing for this moment.

The Ferris wheel had stopped as high as it could go, and the view was magnificent. Though the only magnificent view N saw was Black's soft expression, for he slowly closed his eyes and began to accept his touch. N stroked his hands down Black's sides as he parted his lips and began to suck aggressively behind his ear. Breathless, Black exhaled deeply.

Black's heart ceased to slow its pace while he softly arched his back to press himself into N. Soon they were as close as anyone could possibly get. The Plasma leader slowly kissed down his ear to Black's neck, gripping the trainer so hard Black yelped slightly in pain and arched himself even closer to N than he would have liked.

N smirked slightly as he began to make a mark on the trainer's tender skin. A soft moan came from Black as he felt teeth tenderly piercing his neck.

Black felt as if the world were marvelously changed for him, he mewed softly and ran his fingers up N's hair. He was always fascinated by it. The way it moved in the wind when N was running ahead of him, he exhaled deeply and tilted his head up to savor its wonderful texture. The trainer felt the leader purr softly that his hair was being touched, and he pinned him even more into the bench and Black surrendered to it.

Eventually, N had succeeded in making Black lay entirely down on the bench. The leader loomed over him and made his way back up to the trainer's lips to indulge in sweet kisses. Roughly, N held Black's wrists crossed over his head to arrest him there.

By the time N had his fingers on Black's pant zipper, Black flinched away, this wasn't the time and place to do this. The Ferris wheel had reached the bottom of the ride. Well, those things never last forever. The ride attendant was about to open the door to let them out, and in a flash N got off Black as fast as he could. Flustered, Black sat up, though too quickly and felt dizzy inside.

N stood up as the door opened like nothing had happened. A few of his guards were standing there, anxiously waiting for him. He looked back to Black with love in his eyes and whispered the words, "We'll finish this matter." Before he stepped off the cart as casually he could get himself to be.

Black, dumbfounded and awestruck by the way N could easily switch his faces, he watched him be lead away with his Plasma grunts. He looked up to see N turn back to him briefly, and knew that they would meet again real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; <strong>_So why doesn't Black, Touya talk? Well when I imagined it since he never talked in the game, he'll be the silent hero. Yes though I'm a girl I play as the males in Pokémon games, they're hotter._


End file.
